A Short Look at Shego
by jadeflower82
Summary: This is a short story I did on the life of Shego. It is rather short, it is, after all, my first KP fic. R&R! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Disney or Kim Possible. I just love to write.  
  
Plot: This story is about the life of Shego, from a glimpse at youth to the point where she is fighting Kim Possible and a person she knows well. Someone she grew up with. Will she fall under the pressure of seeing him again, or will she continue to fight to dominate the world with Drakken? Only time will tell...  
  
It was that one fateful day. The day when her life changed. The day where she was no longer Tricia, the young black haired girl surrounded by blondes and brunettes. That day she, as well as her brothers, would change forever.  
  
They were, like usual, playing in the tree house, having fun and enjoying life. Tricia was ten then. She thought of life as carefree until that point. As she was looking out the window she noticed something falling from the sky, and it was heading their way!  
  
"Hey, there is something coming at us. I think it is..." she started to say to her brothers, but by that time it was too late. The colorful asteroid hit with great force, knocking Tricia and her brothers onto the back lawn. She was out cold for a while. When she came to, she was in a hospital bed. "Where am I, and where are my brothers?" she asked the doctor when he came in the room. "You are in the hospital, my dear. You and your brothers, although they are already better and ready to go home. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. "I feel a little sore, and I have a bump on my head, but I am otherwise fine. What happened? Last I remembered I was in the tree house, and then an asteroid..." as she said that a wave of nausea came over her. After a moment she felt better.  
  
"You and your brothers were lucky. You indeed were hit by an asteroid, and escaped with just minor cuts and bruises" the doctor replied. "You may leave any time you wish, your brothers are already ready."  
  
At that moment her brothers and her parents entered the room "How are you honey?" her mother asked. "Fine, fine. I think I am ready to leave. Hospitals give me the creeps."  
  
Little did they know that bruises weren't the only things the asteroid gave them. Over the years following they noticed their new gifts. The first was Tricia.  
  
Nobody knew that Shego as a kid was a lot like Kim. She had been a cheerleader too, but after a while things went haywire. First, her "gift", the ability to disintegrate things with glowing rays, made it hard for her to get into formation in practice. She also noticed that her skin had turned to a shade of green. Most of the guys found this unattractive, so most guys passed up on dating her in middle school through to high school. Her parents thought what was happening to her, as well as her brothers, was rather weird, and they took all five of them to many doctors, none of whom could find the causes for the "problems" their children had.  
  
At school things got worse. Tricia, who now called herself Shego (by this time her brothers also took on new names), was kicked off the squad because of the danger she possessed with her new power. The only thing that kept her sane at that point was a guy she had a crush on throughout high school. His name was Connor. For some reason she fell for, not only his eyes, like hers, were green, he seemed to also have a flair for the martial arts, a thing she had been involved in since the fateful day that asteroid struck.  
  
When she walked through the halls of her high school, she would always look for Connor. Sometimes when she saw him he would smile, causing her to smile back. Most of the time she had a temper, but not when it came to Connor. They had a lot on common when it came to interests, and he seemed to have an interest in her, even if others thought she was weird because of her skin color, or the fact that her brothers were also weird, it didn't bother him. He knew that deep down that tough girl he saw on the outside also had a soft side. Shego, however, didn't want that side known, as she liked to be thought of as "tough". The glowing stuff that came out of her hands usually scared people, but it intrigued Connor. He thought that maybe her powers, as well as that of her brothers, could be used for good. For a while she and her brothers used their powers for just that.  
  
But, after a few years from high school graduation Shego was getting tired of the "superhero" thing. She wanted to do something more, like use her powers to torture people. She was still feeling the pain of all the torment of her childhood. She had hated all the times she had not been asked to dances or sleepovers because they all thought she was weird. She was, after all, a shade of green and she also had a gift, but this gift seemed like an omen. It had cost her everything: friends, a social life, and the love she longed for. She and Connor still talked; he was after all the closest she had to a real friend since he saw her for who she was.  
  
One day she was in the Go Tower with her brothers. She told them matter-of- factly that she was quitting. She said that she had other plans for her life and being a super hero wasn't one of them. They argued that they couldn't do it without her. Their arguments caused her to storm out, screaming "To the hell with you all then, I am leaving!" As she left she didn't realize what her decision had caused: the break up of her family. She also didn't realize that she would not see them again for years, although that didn't matter to her. It would take her arch foe, Kim Possible, to reunite them, even if it was just for a brief moment. But that wasn't what mattered at that time.  
  
She called Connor the next day to tell him she was leaving. "I have had it with this city! I finally got the nerve to tell my brothers I am done with the charade, that I quit their "team". Things fell apart after that. Oh, I just got a job with some doctor, a Dr. Drakken. He said my unique "talents" will help him out in his work." She droned on a bit more about this new job, and then she let him speak. What he told her would change her life.  
  
"You won't believe my good fortune. I have been accepted into the FBI! I start my first case next week", he said with a lot of enthusiasm. He talked on about what the job would be like and whom he would be working with. _Someday, the two of us are going to run into each other, but we'll be on different sides, _she thought sadly to herself as she hung up the phone. The thing she forgot to mention to him was that Drakken was no regular doctor, but was in fact a scientist bent on taking over the world, and she was going to help him with this quest.  
  
Over the next couple of years she helped Drakken with no success in his dream to take over humanity. Each time they came close to doing it, Kim Possible, now a sophomore at Middleton High School, ruined their plans with the help of Ron Stoppable and his adorable naked mole rat Rufus. Each time Drakken's plans were foiled he and Shego, along with his henchmen, would move on. There would be one time, however, where they would not escape. And this time was that moment she dreaded most because he was there.  
  
She was fighting Kim Possible as she usually did, with Ron Stoppable and Drakken cheering for one to win. All of a sudden sirens went off, and Shego noticed that she and Drakken were surrounded. All of a sudden, a man walked into the room. It was Connor!  
  
"Put your hands up, you are surrounded. Shego, I never thought it would come to this, but I must do what is right. You two are under arrest." Shego could tell all this saddened him, but he did his job well and rounded the two up. They were lead to a police car and forced in. The last she saw of Connor as the squad car pulled away he was putting his face in his hands. It looked as thought he was about to cry. That was the last time she ever saw him. Now she wished that she had not chosen the path she had. She wished that she could be with him, but she knew it could not be. They were from two different worlds, and she understood that. She would spend a couple of years in jail probably, and then it would be the same all over again. She now lived the life of a crook. She knew that, and accepted it. 


End file.
